


Dress Issues

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cultural Differences, Elves, F/M, Het, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse worries about her dresses getting ruined by her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Issues

Eclipse enjoyed wearing the dresses Megatron had commissioned for her. Ones that were a mix of elf and ogre designs. They were much more free flowing and light compared to elf dresses, but not as skimpy or revealing as ogre ones. It was a nice balance and most of them were very beautifully made... She especially liked the gown she was wearing now, a pale lavender dress that covered areas she would rather keep hidden, but was held up by thin straps and showed her upper back.

Some elves might have thought it to be a little much, but she liked it.

And apparently, so did Megatron.

She had been in the music room, practicing her music and playing the harp when Megatron had come into the room. She hadn't thought much of it at first when he had dismissed the guards and her handmaids, but when he suddenly grabbed her and pinned her arms up against the wall, she realized he had been more interested in other things than simply chatting.

He didn't even take off her dress. He simply pushed the loose fabric up, allowing it to collect around her waist as he made her wrap her legs around his waist. She could only hold onto his shoulders and pant hard, her husband gripping her hips tightly as he started to thrust up into her tight pussy. Even though she knew that the guards could probably hear her outside the room, Eclipse couldn't keep herself from moaning out in pleasure as she allowed her husband to take her.

It was getting easier to just accept that ogres were more relaxed with sex. That sex was more than just something married couples did in their bedroom. No, Megatron... He showed her something more. Something more daring, more aggressive. Raw and powerful that could make her weak and melt to the floor.

Or in this case, make her cum around her husband's cock as he still pounded into her.

He chuckled. "You're going to get your dress dirty and I haven't even cum yet."

The poor queen moaned, cheeks turning bright red. Primus, it was such a nice dress too... She didn't want to ruin it. But even as she thought that, it was pushed more and more into the back of her mind as Megatron continued to thrust into her, making her scream and buck against him.

He leaned down to bite her neck. "If you're so worried about that, cum as much as you'd like. I'll just get you a new dress. Perhaps something... more accommodating."

As if she didn't already have enough of those so called "accommodating" dressed in her closet. It didn't matter how many of them she had or even if she was wearing them or not. When Megatron wanted to fuck her against the nearest surface, he would do so, regardless of what she was wearing. Or not wearing, in some cases.

Megatron had to laugh when he felt her insides shudder around him again. She was hot and dripping... His little elf queen was such a needy masochist. Wanting to be ravaged and degraded so badly... Wanting him to ruin the nice clothes he bought just for her. Not that he minded. He enjoyed making a mess of her, especially when she would just respond so wonderfully and buck back into his thrusts.

He also enjoyed making her cum. And he could tell by her clenching insides and loud pleasured screams that she was getting close to cumming again. Luckily for her, so was he.

Eclipse held onto him tightly when his thrusts became even more aggressive, his lips claiming hers in a rough kiss. All she could do was moan into his mouth as she hungrily kissed back, the pleasure getting higher and higher. Primus, she didn't even care if her dress was ruined beyond repair. She just wanted to be filled!

And she got her wish when she felt her own orgasm wash over her. With her walls clenching and rippling around the huge ogre cock piercing her, Megatron followed her with his own climax, flooding her insides with his seed. The Queen just whimpered, holding him for support as he poured everything into her, prolonging their orgasms as he continued to rock in and out of her tight cunt.

It took a few more moments before he finally stopped, the ogre breaking the kiss. Eclipse just panted and stared up at him, shivering when she felt their mixed fluids trickle out of her pussy and onto the floor... And her dress.

Megatron chuckled, causing her to blush.

"I suppose I should get you a new dress."

Eclipse said nothing and merely buried her face into his shoulder. Primus, she needed to learn how to read Megatron better. Hopefully as she lived with him longer, she would be able to tell when was and when wasn't a good day to wear her nicer dresses.

She would probably run out of nice clothes otherwise.


End file.
